The present invention relates to a navigation device which displays route-guiding information from a present position to a destination.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional navigation-device. In the figure, reference numeral 1 denotes a GPS antenna, 2 is the body of a navigation device, 3 is a GPS receiver which receives GPS signals from a communications satellite, 4 is a gyro which outputs rotational angle data (hereafter directional data) related to the vehicle, 5 is a CD-ROM which stores map data, 6 is a CD-ROM drive which reads map data from the CD-ROM, 7 is an operation panel which sets information such as a destination, 8 is a CPU which calculates a present position of the vehicle from the GPS signal received by the GPS receiver 3, which maps a present position and destination onto map data and which generates route-guiding information, and 9 is a monitor which displays route-guiding information.
The operation of the invention will be explained below.
The CPU 8 calculates a present position of the vehicle from the GPS signal received by the GPS receiver 3 after receiving a signal which indicates activation of the navigation system from the operational panel 7. Information related to vehicle latitude, longitude, direction, speed, height, measurement order and time is contained in the GPS measurement signal.
However when the vehicle is running in a tunnel, since the GPS receiver 3 can not receive a GPS signal, the CPU 8 calculates a present position of the vehicle from vehicle speed data and directional data output by the gyro 4.
On computing a present position of the vehicle, the CPU 8 generates route-guiding information by mapping the present position and destination input from the operational panel 7 onto map data.
When the CPU 8 has generated route-guiding information, as shown in FIG. 2, such information is displayed on the monitor 9.
Since a conventional navigation device is constructed as above, it is possible to display route-guiding information from a present position to a destination. However it is not possible for user to use the navigation device in portable form as the body 2 of the navigation device must be disposed in the vehicle. Thus the problem has arisen that route-guiding information can not be communicated to a user unless a specific vehicle is used to travel to a destination.
If a GPS antenna 1 is connected to a personal computer into which software is loaded which can execute navigation processing, it is possible to provide a simple portable navigation device (hereafter this will be termed a second conventional example). Since a personal computer employed in a second conventional example must be operated by using a mouse or keyboard, the problem of greatly reduced user friendliness has arisen. (It is possible to operate the second conventional example by using a designated operation panel 7).
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems of the prior art and has the object of providing a navigation device which can communicate route-guiding information to a user even when a specific vehicle is not used to travel to a destination.
The navigation device of the present invention is provided with a guiding information display means which displays route-guiding information according to positional data and set information when such positional data and set information is set by an input means or when such positional data or set information is transmitted by a position calculation means.
In this way, even if the guiding information display means is not connected to a position calculation means, if positional data is set using an input means, it is possible to generate route-guiding information. Therefore it is possible to display route-guiding information between arbitrary geographical points in a portable device.
The navigation device of the present invention is provided with a positional calculation means in the vehicle and a guiding information display means which uses a portable computer.
In such a way, if a present position or destination is input using a computer keyboard or the like, it is possible to display route-guiding information in a portable device.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display a sequence of routes from a present position to a point of embarkation on public transportation and from a point of disembarkation from public transportation to a destination. Such information is displayed as route guiding information not only as a normal sequence of routes for the vehicle but when the condition is set that public transport will be used to a destination.
In this way, it is possible to provide an optimal sequence of routes when using public transportation services.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display a distance from a present position to a point of embarkation, and a distance from a point of disembarkation to a destination.
In this way, a user can recognize how far it will be necessary to walk.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display required time from a present position to a point of embarkation, travel sectors and travel time on public transportation and required time from a point of embarkation to a destination.
In this way, it is possible for a user to understand an arrival time when using a public transportation service.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display the fare on a public transportation service.
In this way, a user can understand the fares involved when using a public transportation service.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display a timetable of a public transportation service.
In this way, a user can understand embarkation and disembarkation times when using a public transportation service.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display a guide to transfers on public transportation services when transfers must be made on a plurality of public transportation services.
In this way, it is possible for a user to change public transportation services smoothly.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display a sequence of routes from a present position to a destination during the display of route-guiding information when the condition has been set that a taxi will be used to the destination.
In this way, it is possible to provide a sequence of routes when using a taxi.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display a distance from a present position to a destination.
In this way, it is possible for a user to recognize how far it will be necessary to ride in a taxi.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display a required time from a present position to a destination.
In this way, it is possible for a user to recognize an arrival time when using a taxi.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to display a taxi fare.
In this way, it is possible for a user to recognize transportation costs when using a taxi.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to transmit vehicle positional data by using a radio circuit to a monitoring center which processes vehicle position.
In this way, it is possible for a monitoring center to track a present position of a vehicle in which a navigation device is mounted.
The navigation device of the present invention is adapted to transmit vehicle positional data by using a telephone circuit to a monitoring center which processes vehicle position.
In this way, it is possible for a monitoring center to track a present position of a vehicle in which a navigation device is mounted.